firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Jezal dan Luthar
Jezal dan Luthar is a young Captain in the King's Own. He is a POV character in the First Law Trilogy. Personality Brash and arrogant he views everyone else as inferior to himself and is only interested in his own advancement, and enjoyment. He is somewhat shy and lacking in confidence among company. In the books ''The Blade Itself'' Entered into The Contest – an annual competition where the best swordsmen in the Union compete for the coveted title – he spends his time trying to not train with Marshal Varuz and dreams of drinking and women. As soon as he lays eyes on Ardee West, he is instantly attracted to her. He thinks that she looks different to all the other girls in Adua, all being pale, wraithlike skinny things. But she isn't fat. "Not fat at all." He becomes involved with the First of the Magi Bayaz, and his quest to the far side of the world. Whilst all his comrades are preparing to ship North to fight Bethod's armies, Jezal has to head west, into the unknown. ''Before They are Hanged'' An unwilling member of the quest he begrudgingly accompanies Bayaz and his mis-matched company. Along the way the aged Magi tries to impart words of wisdom, lessons on leadership and encourages Jezal to be a man. Not being one to take kindly to others telling him what to do, Jezal sulks most of the journey. He eventually gains the respect of Logen who calls him a brother. Whilst travelling the Old Empire the company is attacked and Jezal seriously injured. His jaw broken, teeth knocked out. It is his first real fight - outside of the regulated fights in the Contest - and affects him greatly. Patched up by his companion Ferro he is left with a disfigured face, his jaw twisted. A vain man he'd always prided himself in his looks. ''Last Argument of Kings'' After the quest to the end of the world fails, Jezal returns to Adua with the rest of the party, every piece of friendship they might have gained along the way turned into frustration with the Magus. Bayaz stays with Jezal during the events of Last Argument of Kings, and is pressured into unintentional greatness. The wizard forces Jezal to take the credit for many miraculous events that he had no direct say in, gaining him popularity with the people. During the King's Election, Bayaz reveals that Jezal is related to the king (albeit a bastard), and has bribed various members of the Council to vote for Jezal when he steps onto the stage. Jezal forlornly watches as Adua votes him into the role of king, a position which he has no desire to fill. After he is king, he's taken away from Ardee, and placed in the palace. It turns out that Bayaz wants him to be a puppet king, allowing the Magus to indirectly control the Union. Jezal marries Terez, the Princess of Talins, who treats him like dirt by calling him a son of a whore and refuses to sleep with him. She declares that she is disgusted by Jezal because of his low-born blood, but it is revealed later to the reader (through Glokta) that she is a lesbian. However, Jezal does find some satisfaction in promoting Collem West to the rank of Lord Marshall of the Army, vastly helping the war in the North. During the Battle of Adua, he leads a charge of the Knights of the Body against Gurkish troops coming out of a breach in the walls. After the fighting, he participates actively in the rescuing the wounded, and visits a hospital where he holds a comforting conversation with his old friend Collem West. Nothing changes after the battle in Adua, and at the end of Jezal's final scene, he stares off into the distance on the castle balcony, still in the role of king, hoping to rebuild the wrecked city. Best Served ColdCategory:Characters Jezal holds a peace meeting in Sipani, hoping to play as the mediator in the conflict between Orso and the League of Eight. He parades in the street along with both Princes Ario and Foscar and Dukes Salier and Rogont. Jezal is invited by his brother-in-law Ario to replace his brother Foscar who could not attend the party at Cardotti's house due to a headache. He finds himself in the same room as Monza Murcatto who gets him to sleep with a smoke pipe and leaves the room. After the burning of the place, he is said to have barely escaped the fire with his life. After Prince Foscar's death and the Talinese defeat against Duke Rogont, Jezal sends his regrets to his father-in-law Orso. He is never referred to with his first name in the book, but rather as "the King of the Union." The Heroes Jezal is referred to many times, but once again as "King of the Union", never with his first name. Bremer dan Gorst is charged with writing him letters in which he describes the progression of the war. He is said to have cried when reading the letter about the assault on the Heroes, probably mourning the death of General Jalenhorm. At the end of the battle, he writes back to Gorst, restoring him as First Guard.Category:POV charactersCategory:MilitaryCategory:Kings